


you told me everything by saying nothing

by emilia_kaisa



Series: twenty words [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Feelings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Relationship Study, it's that style again people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: "In a manner of speakingSemantics won't doIn this life that we liveWe only make doAnd the way that we feelMight have to be sacrificed"





	you told me everything by saying nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I got a comment on the previous story, asking if I was going to write a second part from Javi's pov and well, here we are! It was quite more challenging than Yuzu's one, but I like it a lot and I hope you'll like it too!  
> You should totally listen to 'In a manner of speaking' by Nouvelle Vague, does a lot to your feels (also the fic summary is taken straight from this song).

**Twenty words before we even met**

“You’ve got yourself a new fan.”

“What?”

“Hanyu has been watching you the whole practice.”

“I wonder what’s the reason.”

**Nineteen words that surprised me**

“He wants to train here. You’re okay with that?”

“Yeah, sure. But... why?”

“Because he needs change. And you.”

**Eighteen words that made you smile**

“Get up, Yuzu. You’ll get it next time, don’t worry.”

“Why you help me?”

“Because I want to.”

**Seventeen words that hurt a little more than they should**

“So do you want to go-“

“No, thank you.”

“Are you afraid of me, Yuzu?”

“Of distraction.”

**Sixteen words that made your eyes shine**

“I’m not good enough.”

“Maybe. But you will be, and I’ll be here to see it.”

**Fifteen words that hurt to say**

“Don’t be sad for me, Yuzu. I’ve the next four years.”

“You promise?”

“I do.”

**Fourteen words I meant with all my heart**

“For me you’re always a winner. I need you to remember that.”

“I will.”

**Thirteen words that put distance between us**

“Are you okay?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Yuzu-“

“Just- don’t.”

**Twelve words you couldn’t take back**

“I try to be happy for you, but I can’t. Not now.”

**Eleven words you never answered**

_I wish you talked to me. I’m still here. Like always._

**Ten words that came out too quiet**

“We will make it. I promised you that, you remember?”

**Nine words that were muffled by your tears**

“I wish I knew how to be your friend.”

**Eight words I was too scared you would understand**

“We will stand there together, one last time.”

**Seven words I had to say**

“That’s it for me, Yuzu. I’m done.”

**Six words the world wasn’t supposed to hear**

“I can’t do it without you.”

**Five words I let myself say only once**

“I wish it was different.”

**Four words I said when she asked me about you**

“We missed our chance.”

**Three words that broke my heart, but I pretended not to hear them**

“Don’t leave me.”

**Two words I said before I left**

“Stay strong.”

**One word to describe us**

“Almost.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Don't hesitate to let me know in the comments and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
